1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a boiling and cooling device for cooling a heating body of a semiconductor element by the transfer of latent heat generated when a refrigerant is boiled and condensed.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the boiling and cooling device disclosed in the official gazette of JP-A-2004-37074, a material and a method of manufacturing a container to compose a refrigerant tank are not described. However, when consideration is given to the heat conduction characteristics, it is assumed that the boiling and cooling device is formed out of copper by means of press forming, forging or cutting. A refrigerant tank and a radiating section are usually joined to each other by means of brazing.
On the other hand, in the case where a heat sink is applied to a heating body, in order to reduce the contact heat resistance, it is usually required that the heat sink is attached by being strongly pushed to the heating body. Therefore, mechanical strength (rigidity) is required, of the container of the refrigerant tank of a boiling and cooling device, so that the container cannot be deformed even when a pushing force is applied to the container and so that the heat sink can be pushed to the heat generating body by an appropriate force.
However, the following problems may be encountered. In general, when a copper material is heated at the time of brazing, it is softened and the rigidity is lowered. Accordingly, the container of the cooling tank is easily deformed when a force is applied to it, and it is impossible to push the heat sink to the heating body with an appropriate force.